


tighten up

by hockeyhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Excessive use of pet names, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyhater/pseuds/hockeyhater
Summary: Nolan is half asleep, his head resting on Nico’s arm, as they lay on the couch. Nico has some music going, something that’s soft and German and soothing, and it’s raining outside, casting the room in a low blue light. This is the calmest Nolan has ever felt, he thinks, laying here with his boyfriend.





	tighten up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toolittletoolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolittletoolate/gifts).



> unbeta'd, for sammie who wanted "cuddles on the couch on a rainy day ngl"

Nolan is half asleep, his head resting on Nico’s arm, as they lay on the couch. Nico has some music going, something that’s soft and German and soothing, and it’s raining outside, casting the room in a low blue light. This is the calmest Nolan has ever felt, he thinks, laying here with his boyfriend.

Neither of them have spoken in a while, both content to sit in the silence with each other. Every so often, Nolan will feel Nico lean down and press his lips into Nolan’s hair, and his heart swells each time it happens. Nolan knows he’s blushing and smiling like crazy, and he thinks it’s this exact moment that he realizes, wow, I love this boy. 

And, Nolan may be totally useless when it comes Nico, but he figures that if there was ever a perfect time to confess his love, that time is now.

“Hey, babe,” he says, throat raw from so long without speaking, “I love you.”

Nolan can feel Nico’s breath pause as he parses what he just heard. “Really?” He asks, and he sounds a little breathless. “Did you say what I think you said?”

“Yeah,” Nolan tightens his hold on Nico’s arm. “I love you, bud.”

Nico shifts to pull Nolan onto his chest and holds him tighter. “Oh, sweetheart, I love you. So much. You have no idea-” Nico stops suddenly and pulls Nolan up to press their lips together. “Nollie, I’ve loved you since I first saw you.”

Even though it’s the first time they’re saying it, it might as well have been the thousandth time for how much Nolan believes it. His heart feels more full than ever, full with love for Nico. He loves Nico’s floppy hair, his bushy eyebrows, how his eyes scrunch up when he laughs at something stupid Nolan has done. 

Nolan leans back up to grab another kiss from Nico, smiling through it. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Nolan says, punctuating every statement with another kiss. Nolan shoves his face into Nico’s chest, and fists his hands into his shirt, pulling him closer and closer until they’re flush together. 

“I never want to be without you, Nollie. You’re my favorite person.” Nico wraps his arm around Nolan’s shoulders, enveloping him in his grasp. 

Nolan thinks it might be a little early for this, but- “I want to marry you someday, y’know. We’ve only been together for, like, six months, but I want us to be together for a million more.”

“A million months? I doubt we’ll even be alive that long.” Nico is giggling when he finishes speaking.

Nolan swats Nico on the chest softly. “You doof, that was so lame.” They’re both laughing now. “I’m trying to have a sweet moment with you, and you go and bring science into this and ruin it.”

“Okay, seriously, in a few years I’d like to marry you too, if you’ll still have me.” Nico is still smiling, gazing softly at Nolan, and Nolan thinks he wants to be looked at like this forever.

“Baby, I’ll always have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from a song of the same name by the black keys. hit me up on tumblr at penguinbois.tumblr.com and on twitter @penguinbois.


End file.
